Downspout pipes and culvert inlets experience a reoccurring problem with respect to accommodating water runoff from roadways and ditches. More specifically, current designs require metal end sections to be installed with the unit wrapping around the outside of a pipe. As a result, this installation allows for water to flow between the outside of the pipe and the metal end section and follow the grade down the pipe causing the materials used to cover the pipe to wash away. This wash causes slope erosion and can develop into an unsafe condition for the roadway. These conditions also result in high maintenance costs and wasted man-hours repairing the same location repeatedly. What is needed is a culvert arrangement that reduces slope erosion and requires less frequent maintenance efforts.